1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As existing camera functions are adopted in cellular phones, optical components such as a lens, a lens actuator, an image sensor, and the like have been gradually miniaturized and additional functions such as automatic focusing, zooming, hand shaking correction, and the like from a camera module having a fixed focus function have been gradually luxuriated.
In general, while a user photographs a subject, blurring occurs due to user's hand shaking, and as a result, a clear image cannot be obtained.
Therefore, a lens moving type configured to correct hand shaking by fixing the image sensor constituting the camera module and moving the lens in a vertical direction to an optical axis and as an opposite type, a sensor moving type configured to fix the lens and moving the image sensor in the vertical direction to the optical axis have been used in order to correct the user's hand shaking.
However, when a hand shaking correcting function is added to a camera module for a mobile apparatus which is miniaturized and slimmed, a voice coil motor (VCM) which is generally used is used as the lens actuator for implementing the hand shaking correction and the size thereof is increased by other driving actuators.